


Scare

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt asked by an anon to alittlenutjob. I posted the first chapter on tumblr and continued it with a second chapter for evmlove, who is one of the biggest supporters of my Dandy fanfiction, I hadn't planned to continue it so soon, but when I get an idea, if I don't write it out, it will stay in my head as a distraction till I do, enjoy. Special thanks as always to my amazing beta Robin, who makes grammatical sense out of my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evmlove).



"Will you stop pacing!" Danny said as Mindy paced back in forth in his bathroom.

"No, Danny, I will not stop pacing. I can’t believe this is happening!

Mindy was late. She was never late. Well, she was, but never this type of late. She didn’t understand how this could be happening. She thought for sure Morgan had her covered.  
That was until she remembered that one week she’d sworn off coffee because of some health celebrity article. That same week she and Danny had sex.

It was when they were still dating. They both had gotten caught up in the moment as an argument quickly turned passionate. She’d gone back to coffee after that, so if she was pregnant it had to be Danny’s. She’d been on birth control and had used condoms with anyone else since the breakup. Which is why they found themselves in Danny’s bathroom waiting for the results of the test she’d just taken.

"Are you sure your old timey cooking timer is even working right? I swear it should have rung already. How new are the batteries?" Mindy said, continuing to pace as the timer ticked away.

"It’s fine. I just put in a fresh pair of batteries. Min, would you stop for a second?" Danny said, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her pacing. She flinched away.

"This is all your fault, Danny! You just had to seduce me!" Mindy said, snapping at him.

"Hey, it takes two to tango, sweetheart!" Danny said defensively.

"You’re right. It’s mostly your fault," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Danny said, and Mindy just laughed at him.

"Listen, Min, whatever the test says…" Danny began, but Mindy cut him off.

"No, no, no, Danny. I know you. You’re gonna want to like marry me and stick around just for the principle of it, and I don’t want that. I don’t want you with me because of a baby. If I am pregnant we’ll split custody. I’ll continue to move on dating other people and so will you. It will be like that movie ‘Friends with Kids.’"

"I don’t want that. I wouldn’t do that," Danny said.

"You say that now, but I know you were considering it. I won’t be settled for."

"That’s not what…I wasn’t gonna say that. Dammit, Min, it wouldn’t be settling. I’d want you anyway. I want you back, whether the result is positive or negative, because I’m in love with you. I love you, Min," Danny said, taking her by surprise.

Before Mindy could respond the timer clicked signaling it was time to check the results.


	2. Chapter 2

"You...you what?" Mindy said, shocked.

"We can talk about that later. The timer went off. We should check the test," Danny said, referring to the pregnancy stick that was sitting on the counter of the sink. Mindy was standing in front of the sink and facing him. His admission had finally put a stop to her pacing.

"No, no, no. We're gonna talk about what you just said," Mindy said, her face unreadable.

"What I just said?" Danny said.

"Yeah, that you're in love with me; that you love me. Danny, what the hell?" Mindy asked.

"I, uh, the test." Danny said, not sure how to respond. He'd meant everything that he'd said, but his concern was on the result of the pregnancy test. A matter that had had Mindy's full attention before his little confession.

"The test can wait..."

"Actually if we don't check it right away, we might miss the result," Danny responded.

"It's digital, it can wait. You told me once that people don't break up with people they secretly wanna be with. And now that I might be pregnant, you tell me you want me back because you love me. What am I suppose to say to that, Danny?"

"I know I said that, and I was an idiot for saying that, and the turning around and breaking up with you. I've felt this way for a long time. I didn't plan to say it all now. I just thought you should know how I feel, that I wanna stick around and be with you the rest of my life, whether there's a baby or not," Danny said. He had no intention of telling her all this today, that he wanted her. If he was completely honest with himself, she was it, she was his true one and only. He had practically just proposed to her, sans the ring.

Tears were falling down Mindy's face. Danny couldn't tell whether they were tears of joy, anger or pain. Mindy didn't say a word.  She wiped away her tears then turned toward the bathroom sink, picking up the pregnancy test and reading the result. She took a deep breath in and out before facing Danny. She bit her lip before she spoke, an action in any other situation, that he would have found sexy, but that was how they'd gotten here in the first place, whatever here was.

"I'm, I'm gonna have to take another test, it's inconclusive," Mindy said.

"Oh," Danny wasn’t sure what to say. Mindy put down the test and moved closer to him. She looked in his eyes, studying his face, like she did before kissing him on the plane, all those months ago. Then she kissed him. He didn't respond at first, shocked, but when his lips remembered the feel of hers, his hands quickly found her face, bringing her closer against him, and deepening it.

"You're an idiot," Mindy said when they broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"Ok," Danny said a smirk.

"But I love you, too," Mindy said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How ‘bout that." Danny said with a smile.

"But next time you propose, it has to be romantic, and there definitely needs to be a ring."

"But, I didn't propose."

"Yeah, babe, you kinda did."

"If I did, and I’m not saying that I did, was that kiss a yes?"

"What do you think? Of course, it was," Mindy said, responding to the unsure look on Danny's face.

"I promise when I do it, it will be memorable, romantic, and there will definitely be a ring," Danny said with a rare, but full smile.

"I should probably take another test," Mindy said, remembering why they were there in Danny's bathroom in the first place.

"Right. You could go to the CVS down the street, and get one of the regular ones this time," Danny said, remembering also and not trusting the digital test.

"You're not coming with me? Oh come on! You're a gynecologist for pete's sake, or do you think you're gonna run into someone you know?"

"We might, and I don't need anyone knowing my business."

"Who, Danny?  We're not going to run into your priest or your ma. Come on! Get dressed, you're coming with me," Mindy said, practically pushing him out of the bathroom. She'd showed up at his apartment, right when he was heading to bed, so he was in his pajamas.

Danny got dressed and they walked to the CVS, not bumping into anyone they knew to Danny's relief. They again found themselves back in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. This time Mindy wasn't pacing. She stood, her hand entangled with Danny's. He couldn't help but gently rub his thumb soothingly over her hand. The timer went off and they approached the stick on the counter. There was one line, indicating she was not pregnant. Mindy let go a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You okay?" Danny asked turning her to face him, now holding both of her hands.

"Yeah, I want kids, and I want them with you, but we just got back together. A baby right now would have just complicated things. I know you said you'd want to be with me either way, and it’s stupid, but I think a part of me would always wonder if there wasn't a baby if we would have reconciled," Mindy said, looking down. Danny let go of her hands and cupped her face.

"Min, it would have happened. Do you remember that day on the subway, when you got tangled in your headphones?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that was so embarrassing. Don't remind me," Mindy said.

"That guy I stepped away to talk to, well he was a Rabbi, and he said that you and I were clearly in love. And I knew I couldn't keep lying to myself. I couldn't keep telling myself that we were better as friends. I was gonna do a big romantic gesture and everything this weekend.  I just didn't expect you to show up tonight at my apartment with a pregnancy test."

"Danny..." Mindy said, tears falling again. Danny quickly wiped them away and pulled her into his arms, just holding and breathing her in.

"So this big romantic gesture, what were you gonna do?" Mindy said, pulling away the hug, but still standing close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist looking into her eyes before speaking.

"We can talk about that later.  Right now I want to make up for lost time," Danny said, leaning in and kissing her.

They frantically made their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Danny made quick work of removing her dress, leaving her lying on his bed in only her bra and panties. He took a moment to pause and just take her in. Growing impatient, and missing the loss of his lips on hers, Mindy pulled him down, reclaiming his lips. She then moved to unzip his pants. Danny sensing her urgency quickly removed his clothing.

"I love you so much, Min." Danny said. Then they fully reunited.

* * *

Mindy lay, her head resting on Danny's chest.   He had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Danny had a full smile on his face. Mindy was finally back in his arms; all was well again in his world. There was just one last thing left to do.  He glanced toward his dresser and the first drawer. A drawer that held a little black box that contained a diamond ring, that was all her. He'd brought along Gwen to the store, and when she saw the ring he'd picked out on his own, she said the ring was perfect and gave Danny her blessing.

"Your heart is beating really fast. What are you thinking about?" Mindy asked, seeing how quiet he was being.

"How surreal this is, and how much I missed you. And my heart always beats like that when I'm around you," Danny said which wasn't exactly a lie.

"I missed you too. And that was incredible cheesy, you dork," Mindy said, lifting her head off his chest and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 "Yeah, but you love me anyway," Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do, very much," Mindy said, leaning down to kiss him again.

That weekend they got engaged at the top of the Empire State Building, in front of her friends and family. A year later they were married  and soon after welcomed their first child, a baby girl, and the following year a baby boy, and they lived happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its funny cause i wrote this hours before the finale and it ended up having a couple similarities, so when i watched the finale i was like whoa I used that same line. Thats a victory when your writing resembles that of the owner of the characters you are writing for. Thanks for reading , id love to hear thoughts on the finale along with what you lovely readers thought of my story , as always you can find me on tumblr @mindiangrowl and i decided to keep my twitter account beyond the finale you can find me at Jenny @mindiangrowl.


End file.
